


This is My Erotic Design

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble Collection, Erotica, F/M, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Rape, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Sinful collection of my Hannigram erotic drabbles and one-shots ranging from the mild to wild





	1. Heads or Tails?

"Heads or tails?" Hannibal asked flipping a quarter up in the air and catching it in his hand. "Depends on what you're deciding" Will answered.

　

Hannibal gave him a smirk "What do you want the choices to be?"

　

"Hmm, okay heads you give me a blowjob and tails you bend over the desk I fuck you" Will said crossing his leg and neatly folding his hands into his lap returning Hannibal's smirk.

　

"Why do both options give you the control over me?"

　

"You're the psychiatrist you tell me"

　

Hannibal laughed and threw the coin up in the air then caught it and slapped it on the back of his hand. He waited for a moment before removing his palm from the quarter for dramatic effect, Will was growing anxious and restless in his seat "Well?"

　

He took his hand away to reveal the profile Washington's head and face he looked at Will with wanton lust "Heads..."

 


	2. Marking

Hannibal's forcible thrusts always took Will's breath it was sweet agony not being able to breathe for the few seconds of Hannibal's cock ramming into him. His hands swarmed all over Will's back and shoulders down to the supple flesh of his ass. Hannibal loved grabbing and groping Will's bare ass, he'd squeeze so hard that his porcelain skin would turn red. He admired Will from above inhaling the scent of their sex - it was sweet and salty. Hearing the sharp breaths Will drew when Hannibal fucked into him was like a bittersweet melody, with every one Hannibal grew closer to cumming.

　

Being up above was a little lonely at times but Hannibal could remedy that quickly, he kept his cock deeply inserted as he laid forward over Will's back side. He slid his cock with shallow thrusts not pulling out as he reached his hand up until his fingers tangled up in Will's sweat drenched hair grabbing a fistful, he gasped. "Is this what you've wanted Will?" Hannibal whispered against his ear. Will's eyes closed as his entire body surrendered to the dominant one, yes by God it was everything Will had ever wanted and longed for.

　

Hannibal licked and kissed the side of his neck then began nipping at the skin each making Will wiggle around underneath him "Trying to get away from me?" Hannibal tightened the hair between his fingers "You won't ever get too far away from me Will. I won't let you"

　

Will smiled in the dark Hannibal didn't know that Will never had planned on getting away. He would always run straight to Hannibal, chase him to the ends of the earth if he had to just for a taste of ecstasy - no matter how long or short it would be. Hannibal set his entire body on fire with every stroke of his cock, he had rubbed his sacred spot nearly raw but it was worth the heightened sensitivity and the waves butterflies in his stomach that made him nauseous with anxiousness awaiting Hannibal's next thrust.

　

"Do you want me to cum?" Hannibal let go of his hair then smoothed his hands down his arms and around to his chest continuing his kisses. Will couldn't hold out much longer he had already soaked most of the bed under him from their earlier rounds but in a way he liked denying Hannibal the right to cum, it forced him to keep giving and go to even more extremes to get Will to beg him to release his elixir.

　

Will licked his lips then panted "Say it Will, beg me to cum" Hannibal picked up the pace bulleting his cock against Will's prostrate. He let out groan "Fuck! Hannibal...cum! Dear God cum inside me!"

　

Will let out a loud scream as Hannibal bit down on the skin in the crook of his neck and held it between his teeth as he expelled his semen into Will. Hannibal rolled off of him and sprawled out on the sheets he ran his hand up Will's arm while Will ran his fingers along the bite mark it was deep and a bit of blood had been brought out "Dammit Hannibal did you have to bite me so hard?"

　

Hannibal gave him an innocent look, "What? I was marking my territory would you prefer I piss on you instead?"

 


	3. The Arrangement - Pt. 1

"If I give you a very sluggish Will Graham alone in his cell for an hour what will you give me to turn a blind eye?"

　

"Well Frederick you could keep the sight in both eyes, the tongue in your mouth and the fingers on each hand"

　

Chilton's arrogant smile faded away "Just for the record I do not appreciate being threatened nor do I care if your dick fancies Will Graham, I just want to know what is in it for me if I let you play doctor on him or is it considered playing house?"

　

"Yes, I understand what you're wanting to know and I told you. You do not wish to have me for an enemy Frederick, be a good boy and make my arrangements. Because if you don't well lets just say the frustration has been agonizing and you know how it goes when you're so frustrated that you cannot have what you truly want, you seek surrogates. Would you like to be my surrogate Frederick?" Hannibal was bluffing of course he was absolutely repulsed by Frederick Chilton but he knew it was his only chance of getting what he wanted most.

　

"Ugh I think I'd rather be eaten alive"

　

Hannibal smiled Chilton's request could easily be arranged but Hannibal knew he was throwing in the towel "Fine you can have what you want Hannibal and I will look the other way but if anything is found out about this then I will plead ignorance and you will take a fall"

　

"Well lets just put it this way Frederick if I take a fall then you most certainly will come crashing down with me" Hannibal said winking at him as he got up from his chair being very explicit with the word crashing.

　

"Another threat? If I didn't respect you so..."

　

"You mean if you didn't fear me"

　

"...anyways when do you want this arranged?"

　

"Tonight" Hannibal said exiting the office he walked down the hallway with a spring in his step Will was going to be all his for the taking.

 


	4. My Design

Hannibal's eyes fluttered his vision was blurry all he knew was he was hit from behind. It was dark all around him save for the light that shone on him but it was freezing cold and his nude body was responding as she shivered. His arms were bound together above his head, his legs were chained apart and there was duck tape over his mouth. He wasn't afraid because he knew who took him and it made him proud.

　

"Hello Dr. Lecter" Will stepped into the light so he could be seen Hannibal's smiling eyes greeted him. Will circled him "I watched you for weeks, dedicating moment after moment to knowing your routine. From the time you got out of bed until the time you brushed your teeth before laying down again at night. I saw everything" he was dissecting his own kidnapping.

　

"I waited patiently for the absolute moment I knew I could immobilize you which was difficult because you are meticulous and constantly aware of the world and others around you. While I waited and studied you and your habits I played out all the possibilities of what I wanted to do to you once I had you"

　

Hannibal closed his eyes and drank in Will's voice he already knew what Will was going to do to him and he welcomed it. Will disappeared behind Hannibal "There were many things I came up with but this one felt best" Hannibal shook and took a sharp breath as he felt Will's fingers between his asscheeks rubbing cold lubricant around his hole he moaned through the gag.

　

He heard Will unzipping his pants then he took up the entire space behind Hannibal so he could be close enough to whisper in his ear. Will rubbed the head of his engorged cock all around Hannibal's ass then slipped it between his cheeks prodding his tight hole "This is my design..."

 


	5. Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sexual just something cute I woke up thinking about

"Hey Hannibal have you ever ate a clown?" a tipsy Will asked with a giggle as Hannibal helped him into his bed trying to tuck him.

　

"I don't tend to choose by profession but why do you ask?" Hannibal had a feeling he knew where this was going Will had been slightly obnoxious but so damn adorable.

　

"No just say that you have" Will whispered trying to suppress his laughs. Hannibal sighed "Yes Will I have eaten a clown"

　

Will burst out with laughter "Did he taste funny?"

 


	6. Good Mornings

Hannibal's kisses down Will's body made him stir but he managed to hang onto to sleep a little longer, it was far too cold to get up he tried to get Hannibal in his grasp to snuggle up to him but he disappeared under the covers and Will lost him but he was sleeping too good to care. It wasn't until he felt his briefs being pulled off did his eyes open slightly but maybe he imagined it he was having a few erotic dreams. Will shut his eyes again trying to fall back into the dream he was having.

　

Under the covers Hannibal took ahold of Will's rising erection rubbing the head of his cock all over his lips then gave it a kiss. Will could feel his cock waking up and becoming more pronounced than usual the dream was fading and consciousness was returning by the time he was awake Hannibal was kissing his cock all over. This had better not been another fucking dream it felt too good and it would've been such a shame that it was all in his head but when he felt the warmth and wetness of Hannibal's tongue slide across the slit making him shudder and release his pre-cum, he knew it was very real.

　

After bathing the entire length with his tongue Hannibal took just the head into his mouth and worked his tongue and lips all around it. Will let out soft moans he wanted to run his fingers through Hannibal's hair but he was stuck to the bed enduring the pleasurable torture. Hannibal took more inches but making sure to pull it back and tease the head. "Ohhhh" a gasp let Hannibal know he was on target he smiled while tonguing the underside of the tip he was more than happy to oblige Will.

　

Will took some of the sheets between his fingers to hold onto as if they were going to be able to stabilize him, Hannibal was going to blow him apart. His heart began pumping faster as Hannibal stopped teasing and began devouring every inch of his aching and swollen cock. His chest heaved as he panted for air squeezing the sheets tightly within his knuckles but Hannibal wouldn't relent. He had Will on the edge and ready to explode but he ceased sucking for a moment to focus on his balls. Hannibal first massaged them then took one at a time into his mouth to suck them Will was in near tears wanting to cum. Hannibal went back to teasing Will's agonized prick by rubbing his bottom lip all over the top "Hannibal!" Will growled, begging for Hannibal to finish him but it was as if he were waiting for Will to act or say a magic word which if Will knew what the hell it was he would've shouted it at the top of his lungs.

　

Hannibal did want Will to act, to take control over him and he knew if he kept teasing him eventually Will would get the hint. Releasing the sheet, Will reached to Hannibal's hair yanking it and jerking his mouth down onto his cock, Hannibal then began sucking with vigor getting what he had wanted now he would give Will what he needed. Will's orgasm tore through him he placed both hands on Hannibal's head to hold him down while he erupted.

　

When it was over and Will stopped trembling he let Hannibal go laying as limp as a dishrag, Hannibal kissed his way back up above the covers to see Will looking dazed and sleepy "Good morning" he said kissing his neck.

　

"Good morning indeed."

 


	7. The Arrangement - Pt. 2

Will sat on his bed leaning against the wall when he had started to notice he was feeling sluggish and drowsy. "Wha...?" he spoke sitting forward and tried to get up but the room was spinning "Shit" he quietly whispered sitting back down. He blinked his eyes for what felt like seconds but when he opened them Hannibal had appeared in his cell with him "Hannibal...no"

　

"Shh" Hannibal put his fingers to his lips but it didn't give Will any comfort. Blinking again for what Will swore was just seconds but when he opened them again his hands were being tied behind his back with something silky, Hannibal's tie. He could feel every stitch of clothing had been removed and he felt something slick between the cheeks of his ass it felt disgusting.

　

Why was he allowed in his cell? The guards surely wouldn't have let this happen, this was a dream and Will was going to close his eyes and awake back to normal. He shut his eyes tight and tried to force it all away but when he opened them Hannibal was standing nude in front of him. He was tugging on his hardening dick "I have wanted this for so long Will, I have wanted you"

　

He shook his head and tried move but he was still bound Hannibal smiled at his struggling "How...?" Will's sentence was much longer in his mind but that was all he could manage "Lets just say I have friends in high places now be quiet and give my cock a kiss" Hannibal stepped closer and rubbed the head of his prick all around Will's lips and beard trying to poke it into his mouth but jerked his head around "Nnoooo" he groaned.

　

"Okay you're not one for oral sex then I guess I'll just have to sodomize you"

　

Will couldn't believe Chilton would allow Hannibal to do this unless he was being threatened or already dead. "Help..." he warbled out but it may as well been the equivalent of a newborn kitten crying for it's mother. Hannibal was out of sight behind him and when Will felt him jerk his hips he began to panic, it was real and really happening "Hellllppp" he tried again but it was no use whatever he was drugged with made him weak and helpless "I am going to help you Will. With every inch of me."

 


	8. While You're Sleeping

[Gorgeous manip found on [hannibalectr](http://instragram.com/hannibalectr)]

I love to watch you sleep, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever laid eyes on and I have seen many beautiful things. Your breathing is like a symphony and melodic to my ears and if I lay my head on your chest, your heart and lungs put on an orchestra that sooths me. I admire your scruffy yet angelic face as if it were a piece of art done by God's hands.

 

You are art, music, sex and love all in one being.

 

How is it I've managed to live this long without you?

 

How far am I willing to go to make sure I don't have to live without you?

Anyone who tries to take you away from me will find out.

 


	9. Pretend

Hannibal had gained consciousness first, he came to on the bank in a heavily wooded area and he still had his arms around Will who was worse for wear. After assessing himself for any injuries he was surprised there were only minor ones a few cuts and scrapes but nothing serious but when he checked Will over he had bruising in the ribs leading Hannibal to think he may have broken a few, his leg had been broken in multiple areas and he was already starting to have a fever. They were in the rushing rapids for days and Hannibal was in and out holding onto Will remembering the promise he had made Alana on Muskrat Farm that he'd save Will, he was going to keep that promise always.

　

It had been a few weeks since Hannibal had taken Will into his arms and carried him through the woods until he found an old hunting cabin. He got the fire going and took care as best he could to Will's broken leg. Day and night Hannibal tended to Will until he was able to regain and keep consciousness, he awoke with Hannibal setting a tray over his lap it was a soup that had chunks of meat in it "So who is this joining me in dinner?" Will asked weakly not really wanting to stomach it.

　

"Relax it is venison" Hannibal answered gathering soup onto the spoon Will turned his head away Hannibal sighed, "Yes, I killed the man who lived here but he was elderly and very ill, I couldn't use his meat so I buried him. The remains of the deer carcass are hanging outside I haven't disposed of it yet, I've been very busy trying to keep you from dying"

　

Will accepted the spoon the second time but when Hannibal went to give him another bite he put his hand on Hannibal's "I didn't..."

　

"Mean for this to happen? You had hoped we both die but we didn't so now we have to get you healthy again. You will be in bed for a quite a while but luckily the old man has a cane for when you're ready to walk again" he nodded to the recliner where the cane leaned against the arm.

　

"Is that where you've been sleeping?" Will asked as Hannibal tried to feed him again "No, I've slept beside you when I do sleep. My body heat has been more sufficient to you than the fire in the woodstove. Don't worry I haven't tried anything"

　

It was a weak attempt at a joke and it made Will smile "Thank you, Hannibal but why would you want to help me? They're looking for us now. I'm slowing you down"

　

Hannibal put the spoon in the bowl and looked Will in the eyes "I made a promise to save you and while I fulfilled that promise when it was first made, I still feel an obligation to it" he knew obligation wasn't the right word but Hannibal and Will weren't on an even keel still just yet.

　

"What are you going to do once I'm better?"

　

"I imagine I'm going to flee as far away as I can get"

　

Will nodded it was the smart thing to do but Hannibal had wanted to say more Will could see it in his eyes. It was almost a telepathic connection between them as Will could've swore he heard Hannibal whispering in his mind "Come with me" but he knew disaster would follow them both the longer they stayed around one another and Will was tired of the chaos, the blood and the destruction.

　

Hannibal sensed Will's disquiet he got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen area "You need to eat to get your strength back"

　

He picked up the spoon but just played around with it in the soup "It's not that I don't want to" he spoke up, Hannibal leaned over the sink gripping it so hard his knuckles were white "I'm tired Hannibal, the only thing we do so well is mayhem and havoc. I don't want to be apart of that" it was like a burning rejection once more.

　

"What if it could be different?" Hannibal knew Will would never believe he could change but he would most certainly want to try.

　

"That would be hell for you to deny who you are, who you've always been. Even I wouldn't want that for you"

　

Hannibal felt tears slipping from the corners of his eyes Will wasn't going to fence him in "I would do it for you"

　

"I know but then you'd end up resenting me and probably killing me to gain your freedom back"

　

He turned to Will revealing his tears "So what do we do?"

　

"We make the most of the time we have before I heal and we give each other closure before we part ways. I can give you so many things Hannibal but I can't give you the one thing you want the most from me"

　

"You don't know the one I want most from you, you think it's that but it's not. We could have a quiet life out here in the woods, you do the hunting, fishing and I do the cooking. We'll change our names and I'll get a hobby..." both of them laughed a little.

　

"What like needlepoint? I don't see it" Will joked as he too began to tear up "I want a life with you Will" Hannibal grew serious again.

　

"I know but we are too known now, we'll be discovered so long as we stay together. At least apart we still have freedom. You're too wild Hannibal, to be tamed"

　

Hannibal came to the bed and lifted the borrowed t-shirt over his shoulders then undid the belt and borrowed jeans. He pulled his briefs down until he could kick out of everything leaving just his socks on he got onto the bed on his knees before Will presenting himself "Can we pretend while we have time?" Hannibal whispered leaning forward to kiss him.

　

"Yes" Will consented, he did want to at least act on their shared feelings before they would have to be apart. The tray was dropped to the floor with reckless abandon, the bowl shattering on the hardwood floor as Hannibal took Will into his arms. They laid side by side staring into one another's eyes while they stroked one another's cocks, it felt like they were sharing the same electric current and their telepathic bond was the only communication they needed to know when to go faster or slow down.

　

Will stared deep into Hannibal's eyes he was frustrated he wasn't as free to move around but he was drowning in ecstasy. When his pleasure began to take over his hand fell away from Hannibal's hardened member but he didn't mind at all, he was going to take care of Will. Hannibal laid closer on his side to Will stroking his cock below the covers, licking his tongue all around Will's chest and neck "I'm close" Will warned tilting his head back deep into the pillow.

　

"Cum for me Will" Hannibal whispered nipping at his earlobe. He moved his head aside against Hannibal's as he came, loud groans and grunts escaped his lips. When it was over Hannibal wrapped Will up in his arms and held him until he fell asleep. Hannibal wanted this to last forever but he knew time was a cruel fuck who wouldn't allow them to live in their pretend shared life together for too long.

 


	10. My Dog - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a strange little tale that is going to be broken up into two parts about Will being kidnapped and treated like a dog (literally) until Hannibal purchases him and takes him home as his human pet.

It felt demeaning to be locked up in a large kennel, he was even wearing a dog collar.  All Will remembered was pulling over to help a stranded motorist, he was finishing up hooking the battery cables back up when he felt a shock into the side of his neck then something slipped over his face.  When he awoke he was muzzled and in a dog kennel like at the shelters he saw a young woman across from him in a neighboring cage "Psst hey you" Will spoke to her but she tried to ignore him by facing the wall.

Will tried taking the muzzle off but it was locked from the back what the fuck was going on? "Hey buddy keep it down over there, they don't like bad dogs" he heard a male voice on the right of him.  Will came as close as he could to the metal to see if he could get a look at whom was speaking to him "Who are you?"

"I'm Benson that's my pup name but my real name is Doug and you had better be a good boy or else they'll turn the shocks on or worse neuter you"

Will's eyes widened "Who are they?"

"I don't knows some underground network that caters to rich weirdoes who want a human pet.  We're reduced to being dogs..."

"Benson shut up!" the woman Will tried to talk to first hissed at him "He's new Brownie he needs to know" he retorted.

"Dogs don't speak remember?" she reminded him hiding her face into her arms and bent knees.  "Why are we here?  Why us?" Will asked in a whisper.

"Don't know but I was captured while jogging.  I was tased"

"Me too, I was helping some woman with her van.  What are they going to do with us?"

"Well, since you're a first timer they're gonna bathe you and get you ready then name you"

"Ready for what?"

They heard doors opening and footsteps entering into the kennel area "The auction" Will heard him whisper before he cowered away into the corner with fear.  Will was leaning up against the cage door when two men came for him the burly one with the pole banged on it "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR YOU MUTT!"

"I am not a dog! My name is Will..." he didn't get to finish for being shocked, the short and stocky bald one took out a remote and had his thumb over the button corresponding with Will's collar.  He jolted around the concrete floor until the man was satisfied Will got the message to keep his mouth shut. 

They opened the door and the bald one took out a leash and hooked it to the back of Will's collar "Come on we're taking you for your bath"

The man began tugging on the collar mildly choking Will "Stop!" he pleaded when the remote appeared again he gave him sad look "Alright you dog listen up, I know you're new and you need broken in but let me try talking you through this.  You are no longer whatever your name was before, you are a dog. You will be bathed, looked after and named until such time as you are auctioned off to a human companion after that you're not our problem.  If you would like to avoid abuse I suggest you be a good boy and do whatever you're told to do.  Now get up on all fours and start moving" he yanked the collar once more until Will obeyed.

It was painful for Will to walk on his hands and knees down the long concrete floor "Don't worry you'll receive knee pads before we bring you back, was gonna give'em to you before but you were acting like a disobedient little shit" the men both laughed.

When the big white door opened Will entered into a much more comfortable room, it was carpeted and there was the woman who he stopped to help "Aww look at this little guy he's the cutest one I've found so far.  I'm gonna miss him but lets get this doggo a bathe and trim shall we?" she bent down to Will's level and patted his head it felt humiliating.

"Now if the big bad men take off your muzzle are you going to be a good boy?" she asked in a babyish tone.

"Speak pup!" the bald guy kicked him in the ass "Yes" he said with a painful gasp.  "Holler if you need back up" one of them said before they shut the door to her salon.

"I don't think I'm going to have a problem out of you am I?" she gave his head scratches and kissed the tip of his nose.  "Please this is just so weird...you can't treat people like this" Will tried to reason with her.

"Shh just be a good boy.  We take care of our dogs very well here.  I know Brice and Ty are a little more stricter on you pups but I am gentle and loving.  You'll receive the best care while you're in my hands"

Will hung his head as she rose from the floor he hoped that when he didn't return to work that Jack, Alana, Beverly or anyone would come looking for him.  She connected another leash to Will "Please I do not want to hurt you so cooperate" he sighed crawling across the floor there was ramp leading up to an examination table.

The woman was a brunette to be about in her mid thirties to early forties she was putting on exam gloves "Are you a doctor?"

"For future reference dogs don't talk but I will allow it just for today because this is your first time but yes I am a doctor" she smiled at him her large brown eyes shined in the light.

"How is it you've managed all this time not to get caught?" he asked as she removed his underwear to examine him properly.

"Well you've got to know the right people and slip a few dollars into some pockets or let them have first pick at the auction but I find that people are reasonable if you know the right ways to speak to them"

"Bribery the universal language"

She chuckled "I like you and I thought you were the cutest thing I'd ever saw when you stopped to help me.  I knew you'd be perfect"

What this woman was not aware of was that Will worked for the FBI and it was a matter of time before they came looking for him, he smiled as he thought about it "You are smiling why?"

"You made a terrible mistake by taking me, I am a teacher at the FBI training academy when I don't report to work or call then they'll come looking for me"

She wasn't phased "You'll be auctioned off by then and we'll have moved on.  The auction is tomorrow night, now no more talking it's time to get you presentable.  I'm going to name you Cuddles."

**

Hannibal entered into the showroom before anyone else, he after all was privileged to know Nadia the handler and she always let him have first look so he could find out ahead of time which dog he wanted to bid on.  "They're all sedated right now but I'll let you have a peek" she led him through the back to the cage area.  Hannibal walked along the cages looking over the specimens there wasn't much to his liking until he got to the cage labeled Cuddles, Nadia saw a smile form on his face "He's the newest and he'll go quickly"

"I want him now" Hannibal was prepared to pay out before anyone else would have a shot at bidding on him, he reached for his checkbook "You know I don't conduct it this way you have to win him fair and square"

"What if I can get you cash? And I will most certainly make it worth your while.  Besides you gave a judge a discount last month"

Nadia sighed looking down at him "Fine I won't accept no less than a fifty grand for him"

"Sold, have Ty and Brice bring him to my car.  I have the money on hand just in such a case"

Nadia nodded for them to load Will up, at Hannibal's black SUV he handed Nadia a black bag they paused before putting him inside the vehicle "Do you want to count it?"

"No, it feels right and if it's not we know where Hannibal lives" she said watching as they lifted the cage up and put him in the back.  She came close to the cage and ran her fingers through his dark curls "I may have wanted you for myself but I need this more than I need you.  See you next month?" she asked Hannibal as he shut the hatch door.

"No, I think I've found what I'm looking for but as usual it was a pleasure doing business with you."

**

Will awoke in a smaller confined space than the kennel and it wasn't an industrial environment it was a residential.  The drugs left him feeling groggy "Hello?" he called out but was still feeling the effects.  A man came through the dining room "Good you're awake.  Before I let you out of that cage and put my collar on you, we are going to go over some things and set down some rules" he held up a leather studded collar.

"My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter but you will call me daddy.  I do not care for all the aspects of owning you as a dog such as the name so I want to know your real name"

"Will Graham" he replied weakly.  "Very well I shall call you Will.  Another thing I will not do is feed you on the floor from bowls you will dine at my table unless you prove to be too rude to me then I will feed you like a dog and that includes the nasty slop they eat.  You're going to be sleeping in my cellar until you prove to me that you will not try to escape.  The collar never comes off and while it does not have a shock feature if you try to take it off I will punish you or worse kill you.  I do not want to mistreat you but if you piss me off I just might.  You may speak to me I will not make you do those ridiculous dog noises"

"So basically you bought me to be your companion?  Why not join a dating site?"

"If you ever feel the need to be sarcastic with me measure how much it is worth it to you because I can make you miserable Will.  Now do you understand?"

Will rolled his eyes as he laid on the floor of the cage "I think I do - daddy"

Hannibal purposefully overlooked Will's snark as he called him daddy, he opened the cage door and reached his hands in to put on Will's collar "So if you're not going to treat me like a dog why the collar?"

"Ownership, there may come a day I will take it off but I wouldn't hold out hope for that day.  Now come out here and let me get a good look at you, all of you..."  
 


	11. Stranded

[The inspiration for this found on [hannigramhell](http://instragram.com/hannigramhell)]

 

It had been a long drive so Will was more than relieved to see the sign for the rest stop up ahead of him. He pulled his car into one of the spots in front of the small brick building he read the signs that said it had vending and restrooms, which was fortunate because it took eight cups of coffee to get Will through the driving at night so he was ready to burst. Jogging inside he noticed no one else was around but it was an out of the way place so most people didn't really bother to stop that much which meant more selection in the machines.

　

"Ohhh" he let out a satisfied groan arching his back as his bladder was relieved. The door opening instinctively made him more aware to straighten up and keep himself tight. There were only five urinals and the man who entered took the one right beside Will, he didn't want to glance over at him but Will was curious out of the entire row why right beside him? There was one on the other side of urinal the man took at the very end but he chose to be very close to Will, it made him hyper aware.

　

"I didn't see you outside did you just pull in?" Will asked shaking the excess urine out then zipping up quickly. He went to the sink to wash his hands but eyed the man through the mirror he was well dressed.

　

"Actually my car broke down a few miles back I walked here, I've just been enjoying the scenery when nature called" he answered with a strange yet alluring accent.

　

He joined Will at the sinks and began washing his hands after removing his watch setting on a folded up paper towel, Will took notice. "So where are you headed?"

　

The man looked at him through the mirror "Well, I thought this place would be busy enough that someone would let me use their cell phone as mine is missing but it's been pretty vacant. Would you happen to have a phone that I may borrow?"

　

"Actually I'm not big on technology so I don't, sorry. Even my car is a classic and doesn't have a CD player or satelite radio"

　

"Do you fear technology will betray us and take over the world?"

　

"It already has taken over, have you been to a cafe lately? Every human being has a device or two sometimes more they stare mindlessly at them. They depend on them even our watches are more advanced now, like I love your watch because it isn't digital and there are no funky features like your heart rate or how many steps you've taken you know?"

　

The man smiled as he dried his hands and put his watch back on "Yes, I do. Since you have no technology may I have ride? Just until I can find a phone to call a truck for my car?"

　

Will was a little hestitant but he was a sucker for those in trouble "Sure I think there's a exit for restaurants and hotels coming up"

　

"Thank you" they exited the bathroom together but Will went straight to the vending machines "See even these are more technologically more advanced what the hell was wrong with the old machines?" he said opening his wallet to look for dollar bills.

　

"Not all technology is bad, look at medical advancements those are wondeful. And technology has made it easier for us to connect to people in other countries, building bridges in the cultural gaps. Think of those who can't get out much and they connect with someone online it can be very comforting"

　

"Yeah those are all great things but I do have so many things I can counter with but we're about to get into the same car and I don't want an enemy. I'm Will by the way, Will Graham" he said as his soda bottle was brought to the area for him to take it.

　

"Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter. What is it you do Will Graham?"

　

"I run a doggy ranch. Where we take in injured and abused dogs and we get them back to health and find them homes. If we can't I keep them there I have a lot of room for them run and play. What is it you do?"

　

"I am a psychiatrist I was on my way to be the keynote speaker of a conference when my car broke down not sure what's wrong with it"

　

Will thought for a moment "Well maybe I can drive you back to the car and take a look at it. My father taught me how to work on vehicles when I was teenager. It could be something minor"

　

"I don't want to put you out and make you go all over hell for my sake. I can just have it towed and call for a cab to take me to the conference"

　

"No, I'm okay with it. I'm just coming back from a road trip anyways so it's not any trouble at all. Just more adventure" he flashed Hannibal his beautiful smile.

　

They went outside and got into Will's car he took the keys out of his jeans pocket and went to start it but it wouldn't turn over "What the fuck? Not again!" he groaned banging his head back on the seat.

　

"What's the matter?" Hannibal asked "Uhh this is rather embarassing but well my old car here doesn't want to start so I'm going to have to check under her hood before we can get to yours. It does this sometimes just gotta show'er some TLC"

　

Hannibal watched from the passenger's side as Will popped the hood and began looking under it for the problem. He smiled to himself Will had no idea Hannibal had been watching him from the bushes and he liked what he saw and while he wasn't sure if Will was going to be willing for what he had in mind Hannibal was going to do it either way.

　

Will angrily slammed the hood down and began cursing then ripped his door open "Well we're fucked! The fuel lines are busted I knew I should've had them replaced. I'm sorry you have to see me like this but I just can't believe I stupid enough not to replace them"

　

"It's okay I'm sure someone else will come along and help us both until then lets just relax there is no need to get over excited" Hannibal said leaning the seat back and began undoing his pants.

　

Will wasn't looking at first but when he turned his head Hannibal was laid back in his passenger's seat with his stiff cock out of his pants stroking it. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked pulling the foreskin of his uncut cock back.

　

Will's tongue wet his lips and his heart began to race it didn't bother him as much as it should've that strange man was jerking off in his car. What really bothered Will was his own cock began throbbing, he hadn't been very open about his sexuality even sometimes to himself. He had a girlfriend whom he loved and they shared their dream of rescuing dogs but he hadn't outgrown that curiosity for men like his best friend from high school said he would.

　

Hannibal could tell Will was wanting but he was too afraid to move so he put his free hand on Will's face, his palm touched his cheek while the fingers got wrapped in Will's curls he began to gently bring Will's head down until he was leaned over. He continued to stroke it until some pre-cum dribbled out of the top Hannibal swiped his thumb across Will's cheek as his eyes watched Will's expression, he was in agony over what to do.

　

"I find it's best not to think about something just do it. Act on impulse and deal with what comes after" Hannibal encouraged. Will lunged forward and plunged Hannibal's cock into his mouth "Ohhh" Hannibal moaned leaning his head back and his hand on the back of Will's head stroking his hair.

　

Will moaned with every inch of Hannibal's cock that passed his lips. It tasted salty but there was a detection of sweet undertones that made Will want more. He tried to take it deeper towards his throat but ended up gagging he felt Hannibal rub his back between his shoulder blades "Easy don't get too eager we aren't going anywhere baby take your time"

　

Sucking another man's prick was incredible, he knew just how fucking amazing it was to have his sucked but to give the same pleasure to another guy knowing that Hannibal was going through what he experienced with every blowjob he had ever been given was mind blowing. Will popped the fuck rod out of his mouth momentarily so he could focus on Hannibal's balls he moved it aside then took one of his testicles into his mouth and gave it a gentle sucking. "Ohhh fuck!" Hannibal groaned pressing his head harder against the seat fighting for control over his pleasure but he knew it was useless Will owned it.

　

Will removed Hannibal's hand from the base of his cock and took it over he was going to finish him. He took all of it back into his mouth with his other hand rubbing and groping Hannibal's swollen balls he bobbed his head up and down getting a nice and tight suction all over it. Hannibal felt his entire body began to tighten up building up to his glorious eruption and with every suck he felt the urgency rising in him until the moment he couldn't hold out any longer. His eyes narrowed and his mouth dropped open as a long and loud groan escaped he threaded his fingers into Will's locks and held on tight as he came.

　

Hannibal writhed and spasmed in the seat while Will gave his cock a few more licks until the over sensitivity made Hannibal push him away. He rose from his lap with a smile and some jizz at the corner of his mouth Hannibal leaned forward licked his tongue up the stain then inserted it into Will's mouth as they shared it with their kiss. When they pulled apart Will leaned back in his seat and undid his pants "Your turn."

 

 


	12. Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where criminal Hannibal Lecter must lay low and seeks refuge in a church, hiding out as priest after hearing the confession of Will Graham who has a guilty mind. Hannibal is going to show him what sin really is ;)

[Not my manip but found it on **Everything about Mads Mikkelsen** Facebook group]

 

Church doors flung wildly open as Hannibal stood heaving to catch his breath, his face had blood smeared from almost ear to ear and his clothes there was no throwing those in the washer they were covered. He needed a place to hide out but before he did he his beggar routine with the priests of the church he would have to go into the restroom and wash off. It seemed like the church was empty, Hannibal wasn't surprised by that fact he felt everyone was damned anyways so why spend all their time sitting in a pew praying to a vengeful God who was just going to strike'em down one day for their 'sins.'

　

He walked down a hall to the right of the doors and as he was searching for the restroom he passed by a room that had a big box full of clothes. Hannibal stopped then backed up he went inside and cracked the door shut and began rifling through the donations, no one was as needy as he was for new clothes right about now. Finding a men's dress shirt and a pair of jeans he peeked out the door to listen for any movement when it was clear he found the bathroom at the end of the hall. The new clothes sat draped over the toilet lid while he washed off he stared at himself in the mirror as the last of the blood dripped away and swirled down the drain "You have to lay low for awhile until they're off your trail and you can go back for the money" he told himself as he took paper towels and began patting his skin dry. After dressing he pulled out the trash in the can and buried the clothing at the bottom then stuffed paper towels on top then tied the bag off. Someone would probably come by to pick it up and dispose of it he wasn't too worried.

　

Hannibal slipped out of the door and was ready to go pretend to be a beggar in need of shelter and saving even though ten million dollars was waiting for him over a hundred miles away but there were too many people looking for him back there it wasn't a good time to go back. He saw the confessional booth it brought a smirk to his face "What the hell" he muttered to himself heading into the booth but he found himself on the wrong side "Well now I guess we know nobody's listening" he went to get out when he heard someone coming.

　

The other door opened and someone stepped into the parishioner's side "Shit" Hannibal cursed under his breath. He then had a hilarious thought to listen to a confession just to hear something interesting he took a seat in the priest's chair and waited for the person to speak. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned" it was a man and though Hannibal couldn't see very well he could make out some of his features.

　

Hannibal didn't know what to say so he tried to remember all those movies and television shows he had watched and what happened during these things "How long since your last confession?"

　

"It's been months, I..I don't know like ten months" he could tell the other man was nervous but if he knew he wasn't really talking to a priest he might've felt more relaxed.

　

"It's alright my son what is your sin?"

　

"I have sins of the mind Father, I can't stop having sexual fantasies about men"

　

Hannibal almost began laughing this guy hadn't really committed any real sin except thoughts that was no fun, thinking of it was only half the fun "But you've resisted these thoughts?"

　

"Yes of course I have but I cannot keep resisting. Father I...I'm desperate to experience _it_ with another man"

　

His tongue danced behind his lips hearing the sound of this man's pleading voice and the longing, Hannibal wanted to reach through the booths and suck this man off but he had to remind himself he was pretending to be a priest "Temptation happens to us all but with prayer and dedication we can resist the devil so he will flee" if Hannibal was being honest he just spit out what he had heard in movie once.

　

"I have tried! It's not working I've been this way since I was a nine. I knew then I was gay but my mother and father would never accept me, they would disown me..."

　

"What kind of parents disowns their children for being homosexual?" Hannibal slipped out of character for a moment "...Father? Do you...are you supportive of homosexuality? Don't believe it is a sin?"

　

"Ehh I know what the bible says my son but that is my cross to bear with God that he and I disagree about homosexuality but don't tell the other priests I'll be out on my ass...er butt. Listen you should be free to love whomever you choose no matter their gender so go my son and be who you wish to be. My God loves all his children"

　

"Thank you Father"

　

After the man left Hannibal slinked down in the chair sighing relief that it was over "Fuck me" he muttered standing up when he had concocted another idea.

　

"Hello I don't believe we've met I'm Father Harrison" an elder priest greeted Hannibal as he approached the altar "My name is Father Hannibal Lecter and I was sent here by God"

　

"Well aren't we all? I didn't hear of any new priests coming though we've had a spot open for some time. Do you happen to have any paperwork on you?"

　

Hannibal took his hands out of his black slacks "No, I'm afraid not they said they would sent to you. I'm fresh out of school, I know a little late for my calling but I'm so glad I didn't miss it"

　

The older priest smiled "Hey with God it's never too late to answer his calling on your life. Well lets just get you all set up in a room and I'll check my emails and the mail for that darn paperwork" he said waving for Hannibal to follow him. Hannibal had to adjust the collar to get it just right but he made sure he did so behind the priest's back, this was going to be quite an adjustment.

**

　

Hannibal was sweeping the floors when a man walked in "Excuse me I'm looking for a priest...now I know there's lots of them here but there was one in particular that I didn't get the name of but I'd know him if I heard his voice again" he recognized the voice immediately it was the man from the confession booth.

　

"It was me, I too remember your voice. I am Father Lecter" he extended his hand the younger man shook it "I'm Will Graham and I just want to thank you. There's an older priest here Father Harrison who...I mean I'm not judging him but..."

　

"He's old fashioned and closed minded in all truthfulness he should retire but you are welcome"

　

Will went to walk away but he stopped and marched back up to Hannibal "Do you think we can have a cup of coffee away from here? Is that something you guys are allowed to do?"

　

"Yeah I think priests are allowed to have coffee, sex no but coffee yeah" he joked to which Will chuckled "You definitely are nothing like the other priests here"

　

They ended up at a cafe a few miles away from the church "So what led you to become a priest? I mean I can't imagine not being able to have sex"

　

Right before Hannibal could answer two men entered into the cafe that were part of the gang Hannibal was running from "Shit" he said in a whisper "Come on" he grabbed Will's hand quickly he scrambled to get up fast enough they booked it out the opposite doors. Hannibal ran with Will in hand to Will's car "Keys give me the keys and direct me to your house now!" he ordered. Will was flustered but reached into his jeans pocket for the keys then tossed them to Hannibal he got into the driver's seat Will stood there in confusion but Hannibal fired his car up and rolled the window down "Get in dammit!"

　

Will got into the car as Hannibal was backing out of the spot the door slammed shut nearly clipping Will's leg "What is going on?"

　

Hannibal didn't say anything he just watched the rearview mirror the guys were still in the cafe "Your house, where do you live?"

　

"Take a right up here" Hannibal swerved the car going into the turn hot Will held on for dear life "Sorry about that"

　

"Okay so what the hell was that?!"

　

Hannibal couldn't put Will at risk by telling him everything he would have to think of something but right now he was going to let his dominate side out "Get me to your place Will and I'll explain there okay?"

　

"Fair enough, take that small dirt road up ahead and follow it all the way to the end and that'll be my driveway"

　

Once they got to Will's place he took Hannibal inside he shoved Will into the wall beside the door and placed both palms against the wall pinning Will. Hannibal's lips pressed against Will's taking him by surprise but he didn't mind it at all until he remembered the collar around Hannibal's neck. Will stopped him "Wait! You...we shouldn't do this"

　

"You believe that your sexual thoughts are a sin? I'm so achingly fuckin hard Will I'm going to show you what true sin is. By the time I'm done with you we're both going to need to repent" Hannibal said as he began loosening his collar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this one as a stand alone let me know if you'd like that :)


	13. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram freeform I just dreamt about thank you 5-HTP :)

[Another beautiful manip from [hannibalectr](http://instagram.com/hannibalectr)]

 

"I shouldn't be here..." Will sighed as Hannibal's luscious lips brushed against his jaw line "...if he knew where I was he'd..."

　

"I won't let him hurt you" Hannibal said with another kiss stopping Will from speaking the worst. "You forget who I am sometimes don't you?"

　

Will leaned back into the warmth of Hannibal's naked chest as he reached his arms around Will and began unbuttoning his shirt. He wanted Hannibal so damn bad but he felt they had missed their moment and he had found someone else. Jacob was his name and he was hell bent on keeping Will to himself. His possessiveness gave Will the security he craved but the moment Hannibal came back into his life all the feelings came flooding back with him. Now here they were in Hannibal's apartment after just having coffee, tangled up and ready to fuck.

　

"Have you missed me, the way I've missed you?" Hannibal whispered against his ear while his hand slid down his chest and stomach to snap of his jeans "Have you longed for me, the way I've longed for you?" he continued as he undid Will's jeans and took the zipper down. Will trembled in his arms knowing what was coming "Yes" it wasn't a lie, though he had been intimate with his lover Hannibal was never farther from his thoughts.

　

Will's mouth dropped open and his eyes shut tight as Hannibal reached into his underwear taking hold of his hard member "Tell me I'm not dreaming. That you're really here with me. Please I don't want it to be him I want it to be you"

　

"Open your eyes" Hannibal said softly Will did so to see the one he truly loved he looked at him with desperate eyes "We have all afternoon or we could have all the rest of our lives it's up to you Will"

　

His whole body was lit up with pleasure as Hannibal stroked and jerked his cock and he could feel Hannibal's erection poking him in the small of his back there was far too much stimulation to think about anything in that moment except acting on their needs. He sat up pulling away from Hannibal's grasp he was mildly confused until Will pulled his pants and underwear completely off and removed his shirt then lunged back on the bed over top of Hannibal knocking him down to the comforter. Will laid over top him as they kissed and roamed their hands all over one another's bodies. They scissored their legs so their rock hard cocks could make contact.

　

Hannibal rubbed his hand down Will's back to his ass and took a handful of hot flesh squeezing it hard as he could with every lick, kiss and bite from Will's mouth. "I want you to be mine" Hannibal moaned bucking his hips but their cock on cock fighting wasn't doing the trick for him he wanted to fuck Will so damn bad.

　

Will threw Hannibal's arms above his head to restrain him "Do you? Would I be yours or would you be mine?" he asked taking Hannibal's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at it.

　

"Unhhh!" Hannibal groaned as he let the lip go but put more pressure on his wrists "We will belong to one another. I'm not like him Will I would only hurt and abuse you if you asked for it and that's verbal consent"

　

"I don't want to talk about him, I'll lose it if I do" Will hissed ramming his cock harder against Hannibal's making him begin to shake "You want to cum don't you?" Will said with a smile grinding his cock faster "Not this way I want to cum inside you" Hannibal begged.

　

"Ohh I see you want to dom me well I'm so sorry baby but I'm going to fuck you but don't worry you're gonna cum I'll take care of you after I'm done. Now don't move your hands" he warned as he had to get up to spit all over his cock to get it moist enough to get into Hannibal.

　

Once Will had let his arms go he had a brief thought of disobeying him but he rather liked aggressive Will. He spread Hannibal's legs taking them up roughly then teased the tight entrance with the head of his cock. Once it began allowing it to enter Will leaned forward to spit directly onto the hole it trickling down into it got Will even hotter, it was as if he were marking Hannibal as his own. When Hannibal's body gave him slack he began truly fucking him driving a little in at a time until his entire length disappeared "Will..." Hannibal cried out it pleased Will to hear it so he pulled his cock back then rammed it forward with great force.

　

He held the legs tightly in his grasp as he rode Hannibal until the headboard banged against the wall. Hannibal had forgotten his arms weren't bound but Will's single warning kept them stayed above his head but that was the least of his concern he wanted so desperately to cum but he would have to wait for Will get all he wanted first.

　

Will began slowing his strokes as he was getting closer to finishing he snaked one hand up Hannibal's balls all the way up to the underside of his chin "You look miserable baby you **really** wanna cum don't you? Mmm those balls are swollen and I'll bet that cock is starting to hurt isn't it?"

　

Hannibal swiped his tongue across his lips "Please Will I'm in fucking agony, please..."

　

As much as he wanted to prolong Hannibal's suffering he was going to be merciful because he too had once been denied to the point of pain, it wasn't something any man should ever have to suffer. He spooned himself behind Hannibal after turning him on his side then wrapped his palm around his aching meat, he resumed fucking him while jerking his cock off.

　

It didn't take long as both men exploded at the same time Will planted kisses on Hannibal's neck "I want more than just an afternoon" he whispered to which Hannibal smiled.

　

Hannibal was getting up to take a shower just minutes later he stood from the bed to see Will sleeping and Hannibal was still smiling because that would be his sight for every day and night to come. He put on his robe when Will's eyes opened "Mmm where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet."

 

[This gem found on [lovemygayparents](http://instagram.com/lovemygayparents)]

 

 


	14. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram AU where Will is a young artist (the image I created for this is of Hugh Dancy's character in Blood & Chocolate) fascinated by an older man he sees and sketches in a café, Hannibal.

[This one is actually mine :)]

 

Soft blue eyes would glance up every few seconds and his hand would be furiously moving with pencil in hand. Hannibal had tried to pretend not to notice except the same young man was always sitting in the same table in the back corner of the cafe whenever he came in and he always people watched and sketched them. Hannibal had been one of his favorites he wondered if he had a lone notebook full of drawings of him but he didn't want to be so vain as to ask.

　

Usually Hannibal stayed for a couple hours but today he had to rush off to meet with an old friend the young man saw him preparing to take flight but he wasn't finished it flustered him. This man had become a fascination to the younger one, his high cheekbones and honey colored eyes and his marvelous lips, he was art that could only come from heaven. Will was much too shy to ask the man to pose for him as he may not have the same sexual leanings as Will and he found it extremely difficult to approach the subject. But if he ever wanted to finish his portrait he had just started he knew he had better make a move.

　

"Excuse me!" Will ran out after Hannibal to which he turned to see the meek young artist before him "Yes? I hope this shall not take too long I am meeting with an old college friend"

　

"Um no I just I don't know if you've noticed me sketching you in there and just so you know I'm not a creep..." he laughed nervously playing with his hands.

　

"...well I'm Will Graham by the way and um well I find you fascinating. I mean god you're so beautifully crafted you know? I'm sorry" Will felt butterflies in his stomach and he was shaking with anxiousness.

　

"Thank you" Hannibal said simply with a head nod "And usually I finish a sketch the few hours you sit there but I saw you getting up I hope I didn't creep you out. I can be a little strange but I promise I just want to sketch you and well here's my card it's got the address to my studio. I'm only here on Tuesdays and Thursdays"

　

"The same days as I am"

　

"Shit now I sound like a stalker, fuck me...I'm so sorry but I just hate not finishing a portrait. I can make something to eat if you'd like and coffee. I mean nothing gorumet or anything but it'll be good so what'd you say?" he wrung his hands over and over.

　

Hannibal looked at his hands then to his face giving him a small smile "I will see you tomorrow morning how does nine sound?"

　

"Uhh can we make it noon? I'm really not good in the mornings I like to drink a bit the night before"

　

"Fine noon it is and save me some of that drink I'm partial to whiskey" he took the card and gave him a goodbye nod and walked away.

　

Will sighed relief "Why I am like this?" he said to himself as he went to go back inside the café when he hit the door "Fuck!" he swore reaching for the door handle to open it. Hannibal looked back and smiled he was a quirky kid but he intrigued Hannibal.

**

　

The next day Hannibal arrived promptly at noon the address was to an upscale townhouse he rang the doorbell. A sheepish and sleepy eyed shirtless Will answered the door "Oh hey I almost forgot that I asked you over. Come in I have some leftover whiskey from last night and even better cold pizza"

　

Hannibal entered in to see it was tastefully decorated but it seemed to clash with the young artist's seeming style "Is this your home?"

　

"My father's actually I'm just crashing he's in Greece or somewhere like that yachting with his buddies wishing his son was a high powered lawyer or doctor I can't keep up with all the things he has screamed at me over the years, I just got the point of how disappointed he is in me. So can I get you that whiskey and pizza? It's a Hawaiian with chicken instead of ham" he lifted box lid grabbing himself a slice.

　

"I've already eaten but thank you I will however take some of that whiskey"

　

Will hunted for the nearly empty bottle and tossed it to Hannibal "Don't even worry about drinking from the bottle I'm pretty much done with it"

　

"Thank you" Hannibal said unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip on it "So if you will follow me to my studio I can finish your portrait then you can be on your way I mean if you want, you're more than welcome to stay and hang with me"

　

"Lets finish this portrait and see where it goes" Hannibal wasn't going to make promises of his company but there was something magnetic about Will. He reminded Hannibal of a puppy that was shaggy and such a mess, a cute mess. Will led him into a room that was a converted den "Take a seat anywhere you're comfortable and you can talk if you want but be aware I won't speak much as I'll be busy trying to get the contours of your face right. You are all cheek bones my friend where are you from?"

　

"Lithuania"

　

"Beautiful people" he said opening his sketch pad as Hannibal took his seat in a similar distance from him like in the café.

　

It took Will all but an hour to get it done but he presented it to Hannibal when he was finished "That's amazing work Will why aren't you in art school?"

　

"Daddy wouldn't pay for it says it's not a real profession just a wasteful hobby that will only lead to drugs, alcohol and prostitutes. Drugs and alcohol I can see but prostitutes?"

　

"He has a stereotype in his mind of artists being bums he's high brow but any profession offers prostitutes the higher the pay the more classy the women is all"

　

"Yeah well I'm not interested in women so he wouldn't have to worry about that" Will threw out there treading the waters.

　

"Men can whore themselves just as much as women. I did it one semester I spent in France my junior year of university. The pay was great it help pay my way until I got back here to the states"

　

Will rubbed his index finger up and down his pencil on the desk thinking of Hannibal naked and paying to be fucked "Of course I was much younger then" he noticed Will stroking the pencil mesmerized.

　

"Did you fancy the ladies or the gents?" it was the most natural way into finding out and Will was most grateful to use it.

　

"Both the women were far more generous than the men. See men know just how much another man can take, no need to treat us delicately we're not flowers"

　

Will's breath became ragged and bated "Would you mind...will you pose nude for me?" he suddenly felt bold and brazen enough to ask.

　

Hannibal nodded "First may I shower? I know it seems to be such a strange request but I would like to feel fresh, I must confess I entertained my old friend last night"

　

Will bit back the urge to ask if they were male or female but he agreed to let Hannibal use the shower in the master suite. Will was waiting on the bed when Hannibal emerged rubbing the towel all over his body making Will pant as soon as he saw Hannibal's manhood dangling freely, he was hung and uncut how the fuck was he going to get through this portrait session?

　

"Would you like to go back to the studio or I perhaps can lay out on the chaise over there?" Hannibal said pointing to the chaise that was against the wall near the large bay windows.

　

"Over there is perfect now just get in a natural pose don't do the Rose from Titanic crap please" both men chuckled.

　

Hannibal took a seat still toweling himself off while Will sharpened his pencil he noticed his hands were shaking. He lowered his eyes to Will's jeans and the bulge in his jeans was getting even harder to hide "Will?"

　

"Un-huh?" he tried not looking at Hannibal but he knew he was found out "Did you just want to get me nude so you could check out the hardware?"

　

His cheeks flushing red gave him away "Yes but I really do want to sketch you"

　

"Well, I don't think you're going to be able to with that trembling you have going on. I think it would be best after sex, don't you?" Hannibal said dropping the towel on the floor and rising from the chaise. The pad of paper and pencil dropped to the floor as Hannibal stood right in front of Will his cock fully erect.

　

"I've never had sex with an older man, they've always been my age. I mean I've wanted to, I want to be...dominated" Will confessed. Hannibal took his hard meat in his palm and put the other behind Will's head "Well, Will I'm going to make your fantasies come true. All of them."

 


	15. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Will is just out of a bad relationship encouraged to go out by his roommates he chooses a bar he has been to where he has a crush on the bartender Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have easily made this a Madancy short well mostly because this is a picture of Mads and Hugh but idk it just screamed Hannibal/Will AU to me so here ya go! :)

 

Will hated the bar scene but his roommates Robare and Colin had convinced him it was time to get back on the horse and get over Nathan. "If I hear you play Sinead O'Connor's 'Nothing Compares 2 U' I'm going to slap living hell out of you" Colin teased.

　

"Yes, we need to get you back on the scene, socialized and grinding with a hot body like yesterday" Robare chimed in picking Will's outfit for the night. He held up a black t-shirt that was form fitting "This will accentuate those pecs and leave it open for a nice neck nibble. This fucking shirt makes you look delicious!" Robare raved Will rolled his eyes but took it from him "Just know I hate you both for this. I hate bars I'd much rather meet guys at cafes or book stores that way I know they have more than one working brain"

　

"Look you tried it your way Snory Spelling but you won't meet exciting men in those boring places"

　

"Thanks Colin but I had enough excitement with Nathan he was just awful. I swore that was the last time I'd go for a smokin hot bod I want an intellectual who can make me laugh" Will said changing into his clothes.

　

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight and find a guy who has both but if not go for brawn at least for the night" Robare gave him a thumbs up. Will rolled his eyes once more checking himself over in the mirror he did look quite appetizing maybe he truly was ready.

**

　

Will's roommates were groaning about his choice in bars "Hey this is supposed to be my night and you said I could choose the place so I chose Rude deal with it, there are plenty of tasty men in here. I've been here before and there is a really good looking guy that works here as a bartender"

　

"Ohhh our boy is back at it again Robare!! Look at him he's ready to put it on and take it off for this man. Go get'em cowboy!" Colin pinched Will's cheeks.

　

"And ride'em all night long!" Robare threw in slapping Will on the ass aggressively making him jump "Thank guys" he parted with them to head to the bar he was in luck the bartender he wanted was working.

　

"Welcome to Rude what can I get you?" Will hadn't noticed it the first time he had came the man had such an alluring accent.

　

"Anything you want to serve me I'm good with"

　

"Coming right up" the guy winked at Will he took a seat to wait for his drink. He returned with a red and orange layered drink Will sipped it through the straw it didn't taste like it had any alcohol in it "Is this a virgin?" he asked taking a break.

　

"Nope. I call it Karma because the alcohol is so barely noticeable but it sneaks up on you and will bite you in the ass in the morning"

　

"I like that did you come up with this yourself?" he asked as the man wiped down the bar "I did in fact I came up with entire drink menu"

　

"Your boss must love your ideas then and trust you"

　

The man leaned in close to Will enough to get a whiff of Will's cologne "I am the boss"

　

"You are the owner of Rude? I love this place went on my second date here"

　

"Yes I remember you, you were wearing an ugly orange sweater with khakis you looked like you just stepped off the set of a kid's show. You were with a tall and muscular blonde who looked like he was the poster boy for steroids he under tipped and I saw you went behind him and gave me extra I appreciate that so consider drinks on the house but your boyfriend I plan on spitting in his"

　

Will laughed, "Please do that if and when he comes back in here. We're not together anymore I figured out he was jerk"

　

"Can't say I'm sorry to hear that. Hey I'll tell you what go upstairs to the VIP just give Franklin this gold card and I'll come up to join you as soon as my relief Jeremy gets here" he slid the card across the bar to Will who took it with a smile. He grabbed his drink and headed across the bar to the VIP stairs he showed the big bald man what he was given he moved aside.

　

Upstairs Will found a nice corner to wait it wasn't long before the bartender joined him "I see you like obscurity. You're very private aren't you?"

　

"Yes, I am. I'm Will, Will Graham"

　

"Hannibal Lecter. Are you from Maryland?"

　

"No, I'm a Virginia boy I was raised in a small town on a farm. I came to Maryland to attend college and fell in love with the city life. Was thinking of transferring to New York when I was in my junior year but my dad talked me out of it"

　

"I like your dad already. Do you need another drink?"

　

"No thanks I'm fine I don't need alcohol to feel good, I'm feeling good talking to you" though the lights were lower he blushed and Hannibal could still tell.

　

"I like talking to you too Will. So what's up with the ring on your finger? Thought you were single?" he took notice of the gold band.

　

"Oh this? I was married once he died in a car accident but I just never felt right taking it off. I know I should at least move it to the right hand but Jason was a special guy. I like to honor him still"

　

"I'm so sorry for your loss, I too lost a lover. Alejandro he was my business partner in Rude but he got very ill and it took his life. Not a day goes by when I open the doors to this place and hope that wherever he is he's smiling at all the success I've managed to turn this into. It was our dream and our baby"

　

Will unconciously scooted closer to him "So um why Rude?"

　

Hannibal laughed "Well, it's an inside joke between Alejandro and I see when we first met we hated each other with a passion, he was a Latino who was very outspoken and I was drunk when we first met and I uh blurted out 'Why you so rude?' he started laughing at me I got pissed off and we fist fought. Well ends up we uh went back to my place and had the greatest night of passionate sex I mean body shaking, total destruction to my apartment, he fucking wrecked me but the next morning he woke me up and I said something snappy to him but I don't remember what it was but he looked me square in the eyes and says 'Hey why you so rude?'"

　

Will laughed so hard he put his hand over his stomach and it was in that moment Hannibal seeing how beautiful Will looked laughing he wanted to kiss him. "That was a good one. I'm sorry you lost him"

　

Hannibal moved closer "Me too but I believe that for every door that closes one opens up somewhere you just have to find it or it finds you. If you hadn't come here on your second date and he never revealed his true colors you wouldn't be here tonight. I'm glad you're here" he stroked Will's cheek with the back of his hand.

　

"I'm glad too" Will said bringing his face as close as he could without kissing Hannibal they stared into one another's eyes "You gonna kiss me or what?" Hannibal asked.

　

"What? No are **you** _gonna_ kiss me or not?" Will teased "You're a great tipper but a lousy flirt"

　

"Oh you bitch!" Will threw Hannibal against the booth and pressed his lips on his. Hannibal moaned as he cupped Will's face they pulled apart with Will dragging Hannibal's bottom lip down with his teeth "You realize you just gave me what I wanted right?"

　

"Yeah I figured that out as soon as I kissed you but someone had to take charge because someone else was uh a little intimidated by me, which I understand. I really do Hannibal but you don't have to be scared around me"

　

"Oh now you're just being jerk I'll show you scared you just wait little boy, you have seen **nothing** yet."

 


	16. Shared - Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit of a fantasy of mine a woman solely used to pleasure both men and they get off on knowing the other has had her. Her pleasure isn't as valid as theirs this is part one of two parts.

She knew her purpose and she didn't dare question either man, she had doubted either of the two of them spent any intimate time together so they wrote their love letters all over her body to each other. Hannibal was a biter usually before he came he'd clamp down on the side of her neck until he brought out the blood then send her onto Will.

　

Will loved to choke her and slap her across her face while he fucked her, he enjoyed bruising her or if not then whipping a belt across her backside until she bled then sent her back home to Hannibal. Hannibal had her first and she hoped just him but he wanted her to seduce Will just to see if he'd take her. She resented Will for so long because she knew how her love pined for him so if he couldn't have Will then his gift would be her. But over time she grew to have a fondness for Will almost a love but Hannibal was still possessive enough that he forbid her from falling in love with him "You belong to me, you get the privilege of Will but he does not own you" he would always remind her. She didn't dare discuss Hannibal with Will they didn't talk a lot but what they did speak of was the dogs and other conversations of things that interested them.

　

Both loved the scent of the other all over her and not colognes but the actual manly musk though Hannibal complained of Will still using that damn after shave he loathed but when he would go between her thighs and scent her he would become extremely aroused. He would part her swollen and puffy lips to see just how much of a mess Will made and usually she was oozing with her his and her own juices making a nice creampie. It was the only time Hannibal would eat her pussy was to taste Will and it was the same with Will.

　

How she longed yet feared to get both the men together with her she knew they would give her great pain but also exquisite pleasure, most importantly it would give them the release they so desperately desired. She didn't fear they would cast her out after all they needed someone to hurt and Hannibal promised she'd never get away from him.

　

She lay panting underneath Hannibal as he was above her like a god, he was watching her every facial expression he could tell that she recently was feeling restless and tired "Look at me Chelsea" her green eyes glanced up, Hannibal laid down over her keeping his cock still deep within her "What troubles my lady? And do not try to lie to me and say 'nothing' I know better"

　

Chelsea reached hand up and stroked his face "I want both of you together in one bed. We could go to the mountains my family has a cabin and we could play out all our desires"

　

She froze with fear when his hand laced around her throat and squeezed "Have you taken Will to this cabin before?"

　

"No" it was difficult with her airway being restricted but she managed to gasp it out he lightened his grip but did not remove his hand "Hmm you want both of us to wreck you at once don't you?"

　

"Yes" her reply filled Hannibal with lust as he rammed her harder when he pressed his face in the nook of her neck she knew he was soon to cum. Chelsea wrapped her arms around Hannibal and held him tightly to her biting her lip when his teeth tore into her flesh "Ohhh" she gasped unable to hold back.

　

She gave Hannibal the directions now she just had to get Will to follow her. "What took you so long? You're usually here hours before this" he was cross with her for being late but didn't waste time his hand flew across her cheek knocking her down to the floor. Will got down to his knees and jerked Chelsea by her leg to him forcing her legs apart slamming against the hardwood floor "I'm pissed off now so I'm going to be extra rough tonight. I've been in fucking agony waiting for you" he said as he ripped her jeans open and jerked them with her panties down her hips but it was worth it when he saw Hannibal's thick cum had poured right out of her and all over her outer lips. He pulled her panties from the inside of her jeans the crotch was damp he brought them to his nose and inhaled he could almost see Hannibal fucking her. Way up above her asserting his dominance making sure she knew her place was beneath him.

　

Chelsea tightened the moment Will plunged in between her legs diving head first. He lapped at her sore pussy taking all of Hannibal out of her all she could do was lay there writhe and pant then wait for him to abuse her. If Chelsea were a particularly keen woman with a good sense she wouldn't have gotten involved with Hannibal in the first place but she couldn't resist him and once he gave it to her the first time she knew she didn't want to leave. "Will..." she cried out massaging her fingers into his dark curls his beard all over sensitive cunt was making her anxious "Say his name" Will whispered spreading her lips even further apart.

　

"Hannibal!" she cried out as Will went back to sucking Hannibal's cum out of her he moaned hearing his name "HANNIBAL!" she shouted her upper half coming up from the floor as Will's tongue penetrated her hitting her most delicate spot. Will withdrew then pushed her back down to the floor "Is it too much for you? You aren't usually this anxious what's going on?" he asked jerking her hips roughly as he began undoing his own jeans.

　

"He really must've given it to you were you a bad girl?" he teased stroking her wet slit with his thumb making her twitch and cry out "Nooo"

　

"Something clearly got him all fired up to make your pussy this sensitive and you're going to tell me and if I have to I'll beat it out of you or fuck it out of you I don't really care which or you could just tell me now"

　

Chelsea sat up cautiously placing her hands on Will's arms for support "There's a cabin my family owns in the Shenandoah Mountains..." she paused to lean in closer so she could whisper "...he's waiting for us."

　

 


	17. My Dog - Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to #10

Hannibal couldn't help but notice Will was barely touching his food and squirming in the chair "Is something the matter?"

　

"Well, I have to say I've never eaten nude before so this is a first and I'm a little uncomfortable" Will was unabashedly honest.

　

"I prefer you without clothing on, you have a beautiful physique" Hannibal said slicing his steak into pieces.

　

Will figured it was going to be pointless to tell him the truth but he was the one who insisted Will speak freely "May I just go back to my bed I guess you could call it? I'm not really hungry anyways"

　

Hannibal stopped in mid-cut "If you keep refusing food you'll lose weight and become too thin. I want you to remain lean but not too lean, I am partial to rough sex with my dogs and I do not want you in a delicate state that you cannot handle me"

　

He sighed heavily then picked up the knife and fork and began cutting his steak "You seem to forget that eating at my table is a privilege one that I can rescind at anytime. Don't get sassy Will or you'll end up like all my other dogs"

　

"What are you talking about?"

　

Hannibal didn't answer he just took a bite of steak leaving Will to wonder. Dinner took an extra hour longer than Hannibal wanted because of Will eating slowly "Now that you are done I want you to clear the dishes and after that I'll take you upstairs it's time to let you lay in my bed with me"

　

"Another privilege?" Will found it hard not to throw his sarcasm out but he didn't realize how much of a mistake he had just made until Hannibal rose from his seat and walked down the long table to him. He grabbed Will by his hair and jerked him up from the chair then dragged him to the kitchen. Will flew forward into the sink Hannibal was beside him quickly wetting the dish rag "Bend over the sink" he ordered.

　

Will looked confused until Hannibal slapped the hot wet rag against his bare ass "I said BEND OVER THE SINK!" he shouted. Placing both hands around the bottom edge he tucked his ass outward Hannibal rung the rag tightly up then released it against Will's flesh making him gasp "I warned you about your sarcasm didn't I? I told you to measure it's worth but you just cannot seem to stop yourself, maybe I should I cut out your tongue. I really have no need for a dog who talks is that what you want?" Hannibal asked snapping the now lukewarm towel across Will's backside.

　

"Nno daddy I'm sorry" hearing the fear in his voice and seeing his asscheeks reddened began to arouse Hannibal. He came up behind Will and began rubbing his hardened clothed prick against his cheek "I don't want to punish you and do awful things to you Will but you test me sorely, how should I handle you?"

　

Will wanted to beg him to let him go but he knew that was never going to happen no matter how sarcastic he was with him, Hannibal wouldn't allow him to leave. But when Hannibal's hand slipped around Will's front to grab the base of his cock his body began to respond, his manhood rose to attention "Daddy please fuck me"

　

Hannibal smiled and kissed his shoulder, biting the skin slightly "Yes, that is exactly what you need isn't it? You haven't gotten daddy's attention yet, oh how my pup must be so frustrated aren't you?"

　

He couldn't fight his biological response to the stimuli it was forced to endure but he had to go along with whatever Hannibal wanted so he'd survive "Yyes daddy I've been a bad boy because I want you"

　

Will hadn't realized exactly what his false admission was going to lead to but Hannibal jerked him by the back of his collar and began dragging him through the kitchen and dining room to the living room where he threw him to the floor. Coughing and gagging Will stayed down he could at least make this easy on himself "Get up on all fours!" Hannibal shouted an order.

　

Without delay Will got into dog position on his hands and knees with his head down tucked inward. Hannibal circled him "You look so damn good down there on your hands and knees, obeying my every command. I want to spoil you Will but we cannot continue with you being a sarcastic little prick" he tapped his shoe into Will's side with a snarl. It hurt but Will didn't break his position "Don't you want to be treated well? Don't you want to sleep in a nice bed instead of the small cot in the cellar?"

　

"Yes daddy I do" he was sure to answer quickly and properly "Then why. Must. You. Test. Me?" Hannibal leaned down beside Will's face grabbing a fistful of his hair "I'm sorry daddy but I'm still a pup I need training...please train me daddy. I can be a good boy"

　

Hannibal loosened his grip "Alright then pup I'll train you, I'll break you in. Before we begin your training daddy has his needs to fulfill so no matter what you had better stay still or first part of training will be of the strength variety" he unbent himself and began undressing.

　

Will already felt a little shaky and unstable he knew being fucked would only make him weaker he was surely going to buckle. He saw Hannibal's feet leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen Will grew nervous hopefully he wasn't grabbing that damn wet rag to beat him with. But Will didn't look up when he saw his feet coming back towards him, panic fully set in when he felt Hannibal behind him. He was on his knees behind Will having a perfect view of his taut ass and perfect balls, Hannibal couldn't resist reaching out and fondling them. Though it was stressful situation Will felt himself let go once Hannibal massaged his testicles "Ohh daddy that feels so good"

　

"Does my pup like that? Lower your hips I'll smack you when I'm satisfied at their height" the promise of getting slapped on the ass excited Will as he began lowering waiting for Hannibal's hand or god forbid the dish rag brush against his skin. But when Hannibal was happy he felt fingers instead of cloth but what he felt next made him shiver it was oil "Sorry I don't keep lubricant in the kitchen and I didn't feel like going upstairs so I used extra virgin olive oil it's good for you and good for the skin. Tell me pup are you a virgin?"

　

"Yes"

　

"Oh boy I'm going to savor this as should you first time is always the most memorable. I promise you'll enjoy it"

　

Hannibal slicked his own prick with a little of the oil then rose up to be aligned with Will's tight pink hole. First he rubbed the tip of his index finger around the small circle until began to open naturally to him and he could work it inside of Will, "Mmmh" Will moaned he didn't mean to but he began backing his ass up to take more of Hannibal's finger "Be still pup, last warning"

　

Will froze and just allowed his thoughts to center around what Hannibal was doing, his entire hole was filled with just one finger and once it was deep enough Hannibal moved it in circles again brushing against Will's prostrate "Do you like that? Does my pup want more?"

　

"Yes daddy please give me more"

　

Hannibal grinned withdrawing his index finger to add his middle which was much better the middle finger reached Will's sacred spot even better. Will gasped and raised his head "Daddy, fuck me please"

　

"Alright just calm yourself down I call the shots remember. You've got your little spot worked up and now you think you are going to get demanding? I don't think so"

　

Will wanted to scream and beg as he added his ring finger his little hole was being extra giving which excited Hannibal as much as it did Will "Daddyyyy unhhhh please oh please I'm ready for that cock **please**!" he couldn't hold it in anymore.

　

"Alright you little bitch you I'm going to give you want you're begging for" Hannibal removed his fingers then guided his slick cock head into Will's now cooperative ass. Hands gripping Will's hips tightly and with aggression Hannibal fucked him hard and proudly. "You're mine Will! Say it!"

　

"I'm yours daddy!" Will cried out in desperation "And don't you forget!" Hannibal slammed his hips against Will almost moving him forward but Will planted his palms firmer to the floor stopping it. "If I catch you fucking another or allowing yourself to be touched by another I'll kill both of you do you understand?!" Hannibal asked through gritted teeth.

　

"Yes daddy!"

　

"My pup to do what I want to aren't you? You're a little slut but only for me!"

　

"Oh fuck yes daddy! I'll do anything you want" Will knew to Hannibal this wasn't just dirty talk he meant every single word but he himself was concerned how quickly he adapted but this was about survival something had to save him. Because no one else was going to come, this was reality but even if Will would never say it out loud he was enjoying being Hannibal's dog. Being wanted, loved and protected it had never felt so good but it may have been conditioning after so long of it but Will grew to love his master.

 


	18. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Will is arranged to marry Hannibal's sister Mischa but has been Hannibal's secret lover.

Will watched mournfully from the second story window in his dressing room as the clouds were coming in and they began setting up the chairs and floral arrangements. This was his wedding day and he was the unhappiest man in the entire world. He turned from the window to see his best man and future brother-in-law pouring two glasses of whiskey, Will noted that Hannibal seemed just as depressed.

　

It wasn't that Mischa wasn't beautiful or wouldn't make a wonderful wife, she was a lovely young woman but she wasn't what Will wanted. The arrangement was made when they were mere children it was to benefit both families and while Will dodged the bullet by attending a six year school it was time for him to fulfill his familial obligation and marry Mischa.

　

Hannibal handed him his glass and touched them together in a sullen toast, though he was ten years older than both Mischa and Will, the two of them had spent a lot of time together when Will was growing up. Hannibal taught Will so much but they had became increasingly close when Will turned seventeen and both families vacationed in Greece together. Will could still recall those days spent taking the Lecter's boat out just the two of them, they swam and Hannibal clued Will in on all the things he was doing in Paris. It was then Will experienced his first kiss but it wasn't from Mischa after Hannibal told Will about his French boyfriend Bertrand. He remembered the jealousy he felt that came on all of a sudden and he shoved Hannibal in a rage, Hannibal came back at him. He got Will down on the floor of the boat he felt his cheeks grow hot as he felt Hannibal's hardening member pressing against his own. Hannibal then knew what Will's big problem was and he kissed him to let him know it was alright that he was forgiven and still loved.

　

From that day on they couldn't fight their attraction to one another but always in secret would they meet and explore their desires. And now it was all ending because Will was marrying Hannibal's baby sister "This doesn't have to be the end of it" Will spoke because Hannibal wasn't going to.

　

"I told you last night Will, I'll kill you before I let you cheat on my sister" Hannibal said staring out the window while sipping his whiskey.

　

"Well, what about _us_ dammit?! I love you Hannibal and I'm not ashamed. Can't we just come out..."

　

"No! It would break Mischa's heart if you left her on her wedding day. I know this is not something you were asked to do it was demanded of you but it is necessary"

　

"Oh spare me that bullshit. Our parents had no right to do this and if you're trying to pretend like you don't love me I know better Hannibal. I have loved you since I was seventeen maybe before that so don't try to give me that shit!" Will went for another drink but Hannibal came to him and stopped him by taking the bottle from his hand.

　

"Mischa is a good girl Will and she will make an exceptional wife. You need to forget about me, put me in the past because last night was it for us Will"

　

Tears streamed down his cheeks "I hated waking up this morning knowing that last night would be the last time I held you, that I felt you inside me...please hold me now" Will tried to put himself in Hannibal's arms but he pulled away "No, stop it Will. I will always love you but we have to let go of what we were"

　

Will grabbed Hannibal's face with both hands "I can't let go of you! You're all over me and you're in every part of me do you think I will just be able to forget? How am I supposed to make love to her when all I can remember is how we made love? You're tearing me apart right now Hannibal do you get that?"

　

"You think this is easy for me Will? I love you and Mischa I'd die for both of you but this is happening that is the reality. And if you leave her I will never forgive you, she's innocent in all this so don't you fucking dare hurt her" he shoved Will's hands off of him.

　

"So blood is thicker then?"

　

"It has to be Will."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one I want to expand on and explore the history of :)


	19. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Will is a drug addict who in desperation agrees to do whatever his dealer Rocco wants to get more heroin, he pimps him to Hannibal who likes what he sees and wants more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched 'Charlie Countryman' and Nigel got me all fired up :D

"We found him laying at the back door shaking and shivering he was having bad withdrawals. He begged for us to bring him in, he wants more"

　

Will laid on the couch hugging himself tight and sweating "Please I'll do **anything** Rocco I just need more"

　

Rocco Montenegro was the man Will always bought his heroin from but after he lost his job he didn't have the money to buy and he those in his life that he could usually count on to let him to steal from them had locked him out of their lives "For his own good" but they didn't realize just how fucked Will had gotten himself.

　

"Give him a feel better dose then call Lecter tell him I have something he might find tasteful. You want more Willy boy? You're gonna work for it we'll give you enough to get you up and able but you're going to service my most finicky client. He doesn't like my girls or any of the other men I have in my employ but you, I think he'll be swooning over you cupcake. Make sure he cleans up and give Lecter the best room you know he's fucking fancy like that" he ordered his guys then left the room.

　

An hour later Will found himself in clean white underwear sitting on a neatly made bed with a white comforter and plush pillows of course in white cases. Whoever Lecter was he liked a clean and tidy room, Will had only spent time with a few of the ladies and the rooms were shitholes compared to this one. It was tastefully decorated as an attic could get with it's own en suite bathroom. Rocco had a bevy of beautiful girls and the men weren't that bad looking either they to Will were far better looking than he was, what exactly was this guy looking for?

　

"Rocco I know how you try to entice me with your wares but I don't believe you will ever find what I am after" Will heard voices and footsteps approaching he swallowed a lump of fear but if doing this got him what he needed then he'd let this guy fuck him silly.

　

Rocco opened the door "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised Hannibal"

　

In walked a tall man wearing white suit with a fedora he had unique facial features, high cheekbones and lips that Will had never seen on another man before - he was truly one of a kind and very handsome. "This is Will Graham or tonight he can be anyone you want"

　

"Leave us" Hannibal nodded his head towards the door ignoring Rocco's comment "Alright just let Julian know when you're done" Rocco and his two bodyguards exited the room.

　

Hannibal removed his hat and placed it on the dresser "I am Hannibal Lecter. Tell me sweet thing have you done this sort of thing before?'

　

"No, and I'll be honest with you I'm only doing it so Rocco will give me more heroin sorry if that ruins this for you" Will said keeping his head down.

　

Hannibal took off his suit jacket "Why are you dressed like that?" Will glanced up then back down quickly "Like what?"

　

"Like a black and white film from the 1950's"

　

"The man in tightie whities is criticizing the way I dress? I happen the style I don't wear it all the time but I do like to peacock" he said with a wink but Will just wouldn't look at him.

　

"If this is going to work I need you look at me, I need to see your eyes because baby boy I love engaging with a man while he's sucking my dick. Don't hide those sweet blues you have nothing to be ashamed about"

　

"I'm fucking you to get heroin. I have stolen money from people who love me just so I could indulge my addiction. I was fucked up on company time and could've killed not only myself but others that I called friends once. I have a lot to be ashamed about Mr. Lecter"

　

Hannibal clicked his tongue and wagged his finger "No, do not call me Mr. Lecter that was my father. Just Hannibal"

　

"Well Just Hannibal I am not a good man at all. I am trash and this is what trash does to get their fix" Will had to loosen up he was back biting and bitter if he kept it up he'd spoil his only chance.

　

"And do you think I'm among the innocent? There are no angels among men Will or nice guys but there aren't bad guys either. There are just guys, we are all made up of good and evil. They cannot exist without the other. You're making shitty choices Will that's all. Things can change at any time and you have to believe they will. Now come over here and help me get undressed that way I can look at you even closer and feel you"

　

Will stood and shuffled his feet over to Hannibal his hands were shaky still as he took the top button between his fingers. He kept struggling "Just tear it down" Hannibal gave him permission to ruin the shirt Will took it between both hands and jerked the shirt until the buttons popped off and rolled across the floor. Hannibal took Will's hands and placed them on his chest in his thick dark chest hair "You have beautiful body, a little skinny but you definitely are a rare find Will Graham" his accent was like honey dripping into Will's ears and the heat of his body felt so nice.

　

"Now the pants sweetheart, your job is only half done" he kissed the tips of Will's fingers before sliding them down his upper body. While Will worked on Hannibal's slacks he cupped Will's cheeks "Look at me" nervously Will looked up into Hannibal's eyes.

　

He pulled Will's face closer to his "I'm going to fucking have you Will like no one else has ever had you or ever will again"

　

Another lump passed through his throat "What are you talking about?"

　

"Later baby we'll talk later about that right now lets just have a good time yeah?" Hannibal kissed Will's face all over then let him go almost knocking him down. He got into the pants and took them down until Hannibal could step out of them he went for Hannibal's boxers when the older man stopped him "Lets take this to the bed sweet lips."

　

Before Hannibal got on the bed Will pulled his blue boxers down his cock sprang free it was fully erect and leaking pre-cum Will eyed it as he went lower. Hannibal reached out to Will's underwear he cupped Will's dick with one hand while the other rubbed his ass through the cloth. Will watched as Hannibal's already swollen cock dribbled more juice but he knew where Hannibal wanted his eyes to be "Good boy, we're going to get along beautifully. Do you like that? You like your dick groped and your ass rubbed?"

　

Will's eyes were beginning to close as he moved himself in rhythm with Hannibal's groping, humping his fuck meat against his hot palm a little bit of his own cum seeped out "Mmm already got you wetting yourself but we'll get to you in a little bit baby. Right now it's time to take care of me"

　

Hannibal laid down on the bed and patted his inner thigh for Will to get between, he laid himself out towards the foot with his head, arms and shoulders between Hannibal's legs his big cock was intimidating to Will he hoped he wouldn't get gagged. "Come on sugar I don't like to be teased now"

　

Taking the base of his prick in his hand he flicked his tongue gently around the head to clean up the little mess Hannibal moaned with approval "Remember to keep those gorgeous eyes on me" Will obeyed taking half the length into his mouth and tilting his head as he bobbed up and down.

　

"You suck good you're going to earn that fix yet aren't you baby?" Hannibal reached his hand down lacing his fingers into Will's soft curls he wanted to yank and pull but he held back his primal urges to hurt just for now.

　

Will moaned as he sucked, moving his tongue all around the length as he did. Hannibal laid back into the pillow groaning and bucking his hips keeping Will on target by his hair "Good God boy you must really want that fucking heroin. I'm going to get a little rough with you baby but I promise nothing you won't be able to handle" he warned before tightening the curls in his grasp and banging his knuckles into the back of Will's skull fucking his cock into his mouth.

　

It was getting harder to breathe but Will adapted he reached his hand down and took Hannibal's balls into his palm and felt them up "Yeah play with my fucking nuts baby! Fuck I'm gonna cum soon!" he grunted. He groaned, grunted and panted mouth fucking Will until he was ready to bust, both hands went on the back of Will's head keeping it pressed down while Hannibal raised his hips off the bed and shot a fiery load into Will's throat.

　

Will choked it all down every last salty drop then rolled to his back gasping for air Hannibal lay there stroking his cock a little bit more to get the very last bit of his cum out "You did great. Come up here and lay with me while I play with your sweet dick" he patted the spot next to him but Will was still trying to breathe.

　

He crawled up next to Hannibal who got onto his side and slid his hand into Will's underwear "I had me a man who was just like you. Only he was an alcoholic, had a fucking set of blue eyes that could replace the sky. He was amazing Will and I loved him but he couldn't leave well enough alone though I tried my best to keep him sober. He died of alcohol poisoning"

　

"I want to help you Will" he whispered stroking Will's dick in his fist making the young man tremble all over "How?"

　

"I'll take you home with me and I'll take care of you through your withdrawals. I'll give you a home Will and everything you could ever want"

　

Will panted and bucked his hips to get in snyc with Hannibal's fisting "What if...what if I say no?"

　

"I won't take no for an answer Will, I am going to have you. I always get my way baby" he began pumping faster and harder making Will cry out "Ohhh!" he threw his head back against the pillow as he shot his semen.

　

Hannibal removed his hand and licked it clean then he turned Will's face towards him "You are mine now and I'll be damned if you are going to get away from me."

 


	20. Getting Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Professor Hannibal has a lot to teach young Will.

 

Modern rock music blaring could be heard as soon as Dr. Hannibal Lecter entered into the Red Briar apartment complex on the university grounds. He headed up the stairs to the fifth floor to apartment 5A in search of Will Graham, he had several bones to pick. It was one thing to sleep through his course, turn in assignments and papers that were half-assed at best but to ditch three days in a row was unacceptable. Hannibal could overlook Will being so young and having a bit of a party boy attitude but he also knew there was so much potential that was untapped, this was his intervention. Hannibal wasn't leaving until he got through to Will.

　

He went to knock on the door when a young woman that was almost completely nude save for her rose pink thong came out looking disappointed "Professor Lecter?" she asked. Will heard the name "Shit" he whispered under his breath going to shut the door but it was too late "Ahh Mr. Graham I see you're feeling better not that I would've known your condition if it weren't for Mr. Wilkins. Give Miss Gaines her clothing we need to talk"

　

"Um I came this way. It was nice to see you outside of class" she smiled walking away.

　

Hannibal came in and shut the door "Look I just haven't felt like coming to class alright? I don't need a lecture if I wanted that I would show up" Will snipped opening the refrigerator getting the milk out and turning the carton up.

　

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was in university Will, I just wanted to party with my friends and fuck. I scraped by until I had a professor that wouldn't accept my unruly behavior any longer he intervened and it helped me get my life on track"

　

Will smirked wiping the milk moustache from his face "So let me get guess that's what this is? You're here to rally me and light a fire under my ass is that it? Well, let me save you some time I'm not interested in really being here. The only relief I have is that I'm away from my parents..."

　

"You have recently gone through a painful and difficult discovery about yourself haven't you?" Hannibal explained interrupting Will. He was about to take back control of their conversation but his interest was piqued "Maybe"

　

"This discovery has caused you so much suffering and agony. That is why you do not sleep at night because you're consumed with finding ways to feed your curiosity of it then the rest of the time spent trying admonish the guilt by screwing random females and binge drinking. Will it's not going to go away especially if it's already getting stronger. You are one of my brightest yet you try to dumb yourself down, I know you're waiting for me to explain it to you but there is no answers for you in psychology because this isn't just in your head. It's not a mental illness Will meds won't cure you neither will fucking all these girls"

　

Will's cheeks blushed red and he found it difficult to look at Hannibal "You probably have noticed this all your formative years maybe a little earlier than that but your parents are Christians right?"

　

"Lutherans" Will corrected "Yes, and they told you there's no place in God's grand scheme of things for this and that it's a sin. They're from a more southern region in Virginia so they probably are among the ones who have such a hatred for these kinds of people. I don't blame you for burying it then when you lived at home but Will you aren't there anymore. You need to explore before this ruins your academic career"

　

He began to cry "That's easy for you to say your parents aren't paying for your college education. You're independent and no one can tell you how the fuck to live your life. I'm nineteen I'm not that free. I want to fucking explore believe me"

　

Hannibal came to him and placed both hands on his shoulders "I'm here for you Will, I can help you explore your sexuality if you'd like. I promise what we do will not leave this apartment or my home"

　

Will looked at him with his big blue eyes "You're gay?"

　

"Bi-sexual actually. University is where I first discovered my sexual leanings as well. But if we do this there will be no more missing my class, or sleeping through it and you will not half ass your assignments and papers do you understand?"

　

"Yes sir" Will was lit up with curiosity and his arousal was quickly returning. Hannibal walked to his sofa and took a seat "Come sit with me we need to talk about some things first"

　

He sat a seat apart from Hannibal it clearly didn't please him so he moved closer to Will "You are a gorgeous guy Will but I'm sure you've figured that out already. It's so easy for you to pick up girls and with confidence plus knowing the right places to go you will pick up just as many men. Before I send you out to these places I want to prepare you and make you whip smart about who to trust and who to avoid, I want to make you aware of yourself and your own pleasure needs so starting now you are to stop hating yourself and trying to change it"

　

Will nodded but still wouldn't look at him so he put his finger under Will's chin and turned his face towards him. Hannibal smoothed his thumb across Will's soft lips "You have kissable lips but we'll see how they do wrapped around a cock. Given the fact you're not too aggressive but definitely not too passive I'd place you in the middle as a vers or versatile, you can top or bottom. For me you will bottom I enjoy being a top and since you're the inexperienced one I think it's best"

　

"Were you like me when before you got to experience it?"

　

Hannibal smiled "Yes, and I started out as a bottom. Until I had my confidence built up and I truly felt free of self loathing and hatred. Door are about to open for you Will, I am going to give you ecstasy beyond what you can comprehend. Are you ready for that?" he pushed the tip of his thumb into Will's mouth a bit until he felt his tongue touching.

　

Will took the entire appendage into his mouth and sucked on it gently to answer Hannibal's question. Hannibal popped it out of Will's mouth then smoothed his hand around his young chest "You know people who suck fingers are amongst the most kinkiest is that true Will? Do you think about kinky and taboo pleasures? Is your browser history filled with naughty and unconventional porn?"

　

His cheeks and entire upper body flushed red making Hannibal let out a joyful noise "So it's true. Good to know" Hannibal said with a naughty smirk leaning in to kiss Will's lips.

　

Will felt his heart pound, he had fantasized about making out with a man many times. When Hannibal's tongue slipped in between his lips he felt his very core tingle and his manhood began to grow pressing against the fabric of his underwear. Hannibal instinctually placed his hand over the bulge and began squeezing it through the cloth. It was too much at one time for Will he pushed Hannibal away and held his hand against the older man's shoulder "Does it feel too good?"

　

"Yeah too good to be true..."

　

"I'm not teasing you Will I promise. You've never felt this good before and it will get better"

　

He slowly slid his hand down Hannibal's arm to release him and he went right back to kissing Will. Both hands were tugging Will's underwear down until his cock bobbed up after being exposed Hannibal looked down at it "You are quite a big boy Will but it's nothing I've never sucked before"

　

Will's head fell back against the couch as Hannibal ducked his head low and took his cock into his mouth. He groaned and gasped as "Fuck!" he swore arching his back eager to get every last inch into Hannibal's throat. Hannibal popped it out of his mouth licking the head and tip all over while stroking it in his hand looking up at Will "You like it don't you?"

　

"Yyes" Will said with a gulp Hannibal began stroking it faster "I want you to cum Will, so I can fuck your tight little ass"

　

Will's lip quivered as felt the rush of his orgasm "That's it baby let go. I want you to fucking cum so damn hard!"

　

He let out loud moans and squalls of pleasure as his cock erupted against his abdomen. Hannibal stroked it a few more seconds then lapped up the puddle on his stomach. Will closed his eyes reaching his hands out to Hannibal who crawled into his arms kissing his neck "Don't get too comfortable school is still in session."

 


	21. Shared - Pt. 2

It was as if the three of them had fallen into a rabbit hole of endless pleasure, both men lay on either side of her in the spread out blankets in front of the fire place. Will and Hannibal's hands roamed all over her body leaving no inch of skin unexplored, they sucked and nipped at her breasts then battered her pussy with their fingers. Chelsea tilted her head and gasped in pleasure arching her back as they both inserted their fingers into her aching pussy.

　

Hannibal gave Will a lustful stare as he kissed Chelsea's stiffened nipple Will had a sharp expression until Chelsea took hold of Hannibal's hand and guided it to Will's chest. She placed his palm against Will's heart then rubbed her hand down Will's abdomen. Slowly Hannibal moved his fingers up and down bending at the middle knuckle, making sure Will was alright with what he was doing. "Touch him" Chelsea whispered to Will she broke free of both men sitting up between them but not obstructing. Will crawled closer to Hannibal who sat up they started with light touches around the face and neck area then as their hunger took hold they began grabbing and pawing at one another until Will stopped them "What's the matter?" Hannibal asked trying to reignite the fire by placing his palm back over Will's heart, the starting point.

　

"I don't want to get too consumed by this"

　

Chelsea crawled to Will "I'm afraid it's too late for that Will you're already completely taken by this, by Hannibal. We both are" she whispered climbing up on her knees and kissing his neck "So just let him have his way we'll all be much happier if you don't fight it"

　

"She's right Will, don't fight me" Hannibal said moving his hand up to the side of Will's neck and his other hand wrapped into Chelsea's hair. He jerked Will forward and her by her hair "You both belong to me and if you two ever even think about cutting me out or trying to get away from me I will kill you both"

　

Chelsea moaned with delight and Hannibal released her focusing his attention solely on Will "You don't own me Hannibal that's why you have her because you will never own me"

　

Hannibal smiled at Will's rebellious resistance "But I do Will, the moment you had Chelsea was the moment I had you. I know you feel like you have to fight it but this is going to happen with or without your consent"

　

He kissed Will on the neck wrapping his arms around his waist Will closed his eyes did he dare to give in? He knew accepting Hannibal even just once and there would be no leaving but Will feared he wouldn't want to leave anyways. "Don't over think Will just let go, he knows everything you need and he won't let you down" Chelsea encouraged.

　

Hannibal began taking the skin between his teeth and giving him light nips and his hands greedily explored Will's body grabbing his ass cheeks and groping as hard as he could. "Yes!" Will cried out and he felt Hannibal's arms lock tighter around him, he was dammed.

 


End file.
